The present invention relates generally to strap devices for holding wires or other components using high strength material for the strap or harness.
In particular, the present invention relates to the quick release wire strap to retain wires, cables and harness assemblies temporarily during transit or assembly operations.
The relevant art is exemplified by the following United States Patents: Erickson U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,193; Yamamoto, U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,913; Waldenberger U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,206; Arvidsson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,445; Ness U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,185; and Madrzak et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,002; and Autterson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,589.
None of the previous devices and techniques disclose or contemplate a quick release wire strap for retaining wires, cables and harness assemblies temporarily during transit or assembly operations.
Indeed, a desideratum of the present invention is to avoid the animadversions of the previous devices and techniques.
It would thus be desirable to provide a device which, in addition to eliminating the problems and disadvantages of the previous techniques, provides very new and desirable features.
The present invention provides a quick release wire strap, comprising: a strap; and a predetermined piece of double-coated foam tape secured to said strap at a first side of said foam tape near one end of said strap leaving a pull tab of said strap exposed at said one end of said strap.
The present invention also provides a quick release wire strap for temporarily retaining wires or other objects, comprising: a strap; and a predetermined piece of double-coated foam tape secured at a first side of said tape near one end of said strap leaving a pull tab of strap exposed at said one end of said strap; said strap being wrapped around said wires or other objects, and then stuck to a second side of foam tape which is remote from said first side of said foam tape; and said strap being released by pulling said pull tab causing said foam tape to tear.
The present invention further provides a novel and unique non-reusable quick release wire strap for temporarily retaining wires, cables, harness assemblies, or other external objects during transit or assembly operations, comprising: an elongated, substantially flat plastic strap having first and second parallel major surfaces; a predetermined piece of double-coated foam tape having first and second parallel major surfaces; said predetermined piece of double-coated foam tape being secured to said strap at said first major surface of said double-coated foam tape to said first major surface of said elongated substantially flat plastic strap near a first end of said strap leaving a pull tab of said strap exposed at said first end of said strap; said strap being wrapped around said wires, cables, harness assemblies, or other external objects so that said second major surface of said strap is facing outwardly, and then said strap is affixed to said second major surface of said double-coated foam tape which is remote from said first major surface of said foam tape; and said strap being released from said wires, cables, harness assemblies, or other external objects by pulling said pull tab causing said foam tape to tear and ultimately to fail.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a quick release wire strap as described hereinabove to retain wires, cables and harness assemblies during transit or assembly operations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a quick release wire strap as described hereinabove wherein the strap comprises a plastic retention strap with double-coated foam tape near one end thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of using the quick release wire strap as described hereinabove wherein the plastic strap is wrapped around the wires to be retained and then stuck to itself, and then the strap is released by grabbing the plastic pull tab and pulling thereby causing the foam to tear, and ultimately to fail, to release the strap.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a quick release wire strap as described hereinabove which is not reusable.
Other objects, advantages and applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the accompanying description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.